In a communication system where available communication resources, such as radio resources, can be used by a plurality of communication devices, communication resources may be allocated to the communication devices for dedicated use. Depending on the type of communication resources and depending on the communication technology used, there may exist a large number of possibilities to allocate communication resources, which may not all be equally suited for the current situation in the communication system. Efficient ways for communication resource allocation are desirable.